Pourquoi je suis devenu comme ça
by sombre-chose
Summary: Voici une petite histoire romancée a la milie pour vous raconter comment le méchant professeur de Potion a Hogwarts est devenu comme il est. J'utilise les nom anglais.
1. l'arrivée d'Anaïs

Pourquoi j'ai tourné comme sa...  
  
Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée troublante d'Anaïs.  
  
Il y a environ 13 ans, j'étais heureux. Heureux avec la fille que j'aimais. Malheureusement, ça na pas durer toute l'éternité, comme on se l'étaient promis.  
  
J'avais 17 ans, j'entrais, pour terminer ma dernière année d'étude, à Hogwarts. Après le festin de bienvenue, le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, ma fait venir a son bureau. En entrant, je ne vis pas le vieux directeur ridé. A la place, ce trouvait la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu! Elle avait les cheveux noirs, encore plus noirs que la nuit, des yeux tout aussi noirs et le teint laiteux. Quand elle c'est retournée, pour voir qui était entré, j'ai cru que j'allais fondre sur place.  
  
Un silence de mort tomba, sans que ni elle, ni moi, ne dise quelque chose. Et ça durait... Jusqu'à ce que Albus entre dans la pièce et disent :  
  
-Ah! Severus! Je suis heureux que tu sois venu si vite!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu attend? Entre, ne reste pas dans la porte!  
  
Ce que je fis.  
  
Il fi apparaître deux fauteuils en face de son bureau et nous invita (nous, moi et la fille) a nous asseoir.  
  
- Severus, je te présente Anaïs. Elle arrive directement Madagascar (ile au sud-est de l'Afrique)...  
  
Pourtant, bien qu'il me dise qu'elle arrive d'Afrique, j'avais du mal a le croire sur parole... Anaïs avait le teint aussi blanc que la neige.  
  
-... Malgré le fait qu'elle soit d'origine Anglaise.  
  
Ah, c'était donc ça...  
  
-Severus, j'aimerais que tu aides notre nouvelle élève, qui soit dit-en- passant, est aussi en 7e année, a s'intégrer dans l'école.  
  
Ma réponse fut plutot... Coupante.  
  
-Pourquoi ne pas demander a une fille des slytherins? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui doit ce coller a une tâche pareille?!?!  
  
La réponse fut tout aussi directe.  
  
-Parce que aucune fille ne veut s'occuper de moi, parce que je viens d'un autre pays et que elles sont toutes une bande de racistes!  
  
La réponse était venue de SA bouche a ELLE. Et maintenant le vieux la réouvrait.  
  
- J'ose espérer que cela a bien répondu a ta question?  
  
Un petit signe de tête affirmatif lui fit comprendre la chose.  
  
-Bien, content que tu veuilles bien coopérer!  
  
Ai-je vraiment le choix?  
  
-Et, puisque aucune fille de 7e année des slytherins ne veut avoir Anaïs dans sont dortoir, elle ira dormir dans le vôtre, Severus.  
  
S'en était trop mais, qu'est-ce que j'i pouvais? Mince consolation : Anaïs est la plus belle fille du monde. Reste a espérer que son caractère soit aussi classe!  
  
Arrivé au dortoir, je pu voir que ses bagages avaient déjà été transportés.  
  
Et, sans crier gare, la demoiselle s'élance vers MON lit et saute dedans en riant. De 1, je n'aimais pas que l'on tripote mes affaires, de 2, je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle a ÇA !!  
  
Elle tourna rapidement les yeux vers moi, une petite moue agaçante sur le visage, voyant mon désaccords a la voir sauter sur mon lit.  
  
-Et bien, on peut pas dire que tu as le sourire facile, toi! Et d'Abord, pourquoi t'es aussi bête avec moi!??!  
  
-Peut-être parce que tu n'est pas la bienvenue ici et que tu est présentement en train de sauter sur MON lit.  
  
Et elle s'immobilisa, aussi vite que elle avait sauter sur le lit.  
  
-Je... suis désolée...  
  
Et ce leva du lit, le moral soudainement... Bas. Elle fila a la salle de bain, avec son pyjama et revint, 5 minutes plus tard, pour ce coucher, sans dire un mot. 


	2. Son sourire

Chapitre 2 : Son sourire...  
  
Le jour suivant, je retrouvai Anaïs assise, seule, a la table des Slytherins. Bon, j'avoue que j'avais été u peu froid, hier soir. Pour me faire ''pardonner'' j'allai m'assoire en face d'elle. D'une pierre deux coup! Premièrement, je me faisais un peu pardonner pour ma méchanceté de la veille et, deuxièmement, j'avais un superbe panorama! ''les fleurs sont toujours plus belles au matin, alors que la rosée commence tout juste a s'évaporer''. J'avais lu ça dans un vieux livre. De la poésie.  
  
Quand je mordis dans mon toast a la marmelade, je vis qu'elle me regardait. De grands yeux noirs aussi profonds que le lac près du château.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
Ma question était sortie toute seule... Elle avait vite, a l'entente de mon interrogation, détourner le regard pour entrer en grosse observation du pot de porridge qui avait l'air, ma foi, fort bien intéressant, selon elle. Devant son silence, j'ai donc décider d'en faire de même. En m'accordant bien sur, le droit d'observer sa peau blanche.  
  
Après le déjeuner, nous avons eu cours de potion. Ma matière préférée a l'époque et encore aujourd'hui. Dès que nous sommes arrivés, elle c'est assise bien loin de moi. Dommage.  
  
Nous avions a préparer un ''véritaserum'' . Potion assez difficile pour les autres mais, un jeu d'enfant pour moi. D'ailleur, j'en prépare encore aujourd'hui, dans l'espoir d'en faire avaler au fils de James... Désolé, je suis hors sujet, un peu...  
  
Donc, le véritaserum était une potion difficile et Anaïs s'aperçue que, entre les potions qu'elle préparait a Madagascar et les potions de Hogwarts, il y avait une grande différence. Je m'en aperçu aussi, assez rapidement, en la voyant mettre, en tout premier, des écailles de dragons non coupées et encore en ''peau''. L'effet fut rapide : elle se retrouva avec une potion violette foncée... Alors que la mienne, était déjà d'une couleur argentée et clair. J'avais déjà terminer.  
  
En remplissant mon flacon d'échantillon, j'entendis un ''boum'' sonore. En me retournant, je vis que la pauvre nouvelle recrue était recouverte de sa potion, des fleurs commençant a pousser sur le dessus de sa tête.  
  
Le professeur, vieux croulant qui, je le sentait bien, ne vivrais plus dans 2 ans, me pointa de son vieux doigt et :  
  
-Toi... Emmène la a l'infirmerie...  
  
Même pas capable de ce souvenir de mon nom, vieux débile...  
  
J'ai donc pris Anaïs avec moi et l'ai conduite a l'infirmerie.  
  
En entrant dans la salle ou madame Pomfrey était, je la vis en train de courir partout, des flacons dans une main, des bandages dans l'autre et la baguette magique dans la bouche.  
  
-Hum...Mada  
  
Elle ne s'arrêta même pas, entra dans une pièce adjacente a celle où je me trouvais. Je l'ai donc suivie.  
  
En entrant dans la dite salle, je vis que, au moins, 15 garçons de Huflpuff étaient étendus sur les lits, tous en train de pousser de faibles gémissements de douleurs. Quelques un étaient recouverts de poussière, mélangée a du sang. D'autres étaient en meilleur état mais, semblaient inconscients.  
  
Je revins donc dans la salle principale pour voir une Anaïs avec un champ de muguet sur la tête. Vision assez risible et je ne pu réprimer le fou- rire incroyable qui me monta a la bouche.  
  
En me voyant ainsi rire d'elle, Anaïs parut soudainement choquée. Elle se renfrogna et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise près du mur. Les bras croisés, elle me regarda avec des yeux particulièrement méchants. Mais moi, je continuais de rire, la frustrant encore plus.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?!??!! Tu n'as jamais vu de fleurs de ta vie?!?!?  
  
Est-ce qu'elle c'était au moins regarder dans le miroir?  
  
Elle sembla lire dans mes pensées car, a ce moment précis, elle se leva, marcha vers le miroir et quand elle se vit...  
  
-Pfffr......hinhinhin.........  
  
Et elle éclata de rire, tout comme moi.  
  
Après cette séance de rires, elle s'assit de nouveau sur la chaise et dit :  
  
-Je crois que je vais garder celle jolie coupe de cheveux... Ça fait très ... Naturel.  
  
J'allais répondre que sa lui irait bien mais qu'elle aurait besoin d'engrais pour maintenir son jardin en bon état, quand madame Pomfrey entra.  
  
Elle ne posa aucune question, voyant la tête de Anaïs, elle la pris par le bras et l'emmena dans une autre salle. Je voulu suivre mais miss poppy décida qu'elle me fermerait la porte au nez.  
  
15 Minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et je vis que les beaux cheveux de Anaïs étaient redevenus noirs et la seule chose qui rappelait l'incident était la bonne odeur qui se dégageait encore de cette masse noire et soyeuse.  
  
-Bon, vous devez retourner a vos cours. Allez ouste, vous deux!!  
  
En sortant de l'infirmerie, nous avons marcher un peu, dans le corridor désert. Puis, alors que nous allions vers l'escalier qui nous mènerait a notre cours d'Arithmancie, Anaïs s'arrêta subitement et fit quelques pas, a l'opposer de notre direction initiale. Je me suis retourner, pour voir où elle allait et elle ce retourna aussi. Elle croisa les mains derrière son dos, se dandina un peu d'en avant a l'arrière et me fit le plus beau, le plus merveilleux et le plus doux sourire que j'ai jamais vu.  
  
-Tu viens avec moi?  
  
-Où ça?  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
-Ben, se promener! Il fait tellement beau dehors!!  
  
J'ouvris la bouche pour protester. Après tout, il y avait cours ce matin. Elle voulait sécher?!?! Impossible. Impensable. Moi? Sécher un cours pour passer ce temps avec une fille?? Tout le monde dirait : mais non, Snape ne ferai jamais sa. J'ai pourtant eu la soudaine envie d'y aller. Et puis le doute revint. Finalement, tout ce doute fut dissiper lorsque sa main se glissa dans la mienne, m'entraînant vers la porte.  
  
Dehors, il ne faisait pas si beau que sa. En fait, c'est ce que la plupart des gens auraient dit. Le ciel était presque noir, a cause des nuages gonflés de pluie qui approchaient. Le vent soufflait tellement fort que les plus gros arbres du parc pliaient sous cette pression.  
  
Les cheveux d'Anaïs, laissés a la merci du vent, flottaient autour de sa tête. Elle courut un peu vers un arbre qui perdait ses feuilles, emportées par le vent. En passant, elle tenait toujours ma main et, je dus donc la suivre.  
  
Arrivés en dessous, ni l'un ni l'autre ne disait mot, jusqu'à...  
  
-Je crois que je t'aime, Severus.  
  
Et encore une fois, ni l'un l'autre n'a rien dit.  
  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ Notes de l'auteuze : Désolée de n'avoir rien dit au premier chapitre, j'oublie toujours ce genre de blabla... Alors, les previews du prochain chapitre! Comment severus va-t-il réagir a cette soudaine et inespérée déclaration? Comment Anaïs va-t-elle réagir a la réaction de Sévérus? (ça devient compliquer? Je sais... !) Est-ce que ça va devenir sérieux entre eux, ou, tout simplement s'effondrer?  
  
Mes commentaires persos : bon, oki, c'est un peu trop arrosé de Channel no.5 cette histoire (surtout la fin éè!!) mais, vous inquiétez pas!! Le prochain chapitre sera peut-être moins rose!! (je le sais même pas moi même alors, espérez pas trop.....-- compliquée cette auteuze... A plus tout le monde et, reviewser!!!! ! 


End file.
